The present invention relates to a holder for a beverage container which is provided for example for mounting in a central console of a motor vehicle.
Such holders are known in many modifications. Conventional holders are provided with a drawer-like extendable holding element which has an adjustment opening for insertion of a beverage container, such as for example a beverage box, a cup or a can. Holders are also known, in which a holder element is lifted from its lower position to its upper position by a mechanical structure. Different embodiments can be provided for such mechanical structures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a beverage container of the above mentioned general type which is formed so that it is substantially shallow.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a holder for a beverage container with two holding elements which are turnable around two turning axes which are spaced from one another, from a substantially lying position to a substantially upwardly standing position and vice versa. The substantially lying position of the holding elements is the position of non-use of the holder.
In accordance with a preferable embodiment of the holding elements they are formed as covers, and the holding elements close an opening of the holder.
In the substantially standing position, the both holding elements are located at a distance from one another, which makes possible an insertion of a beverage container between the both holding elements.
The both holding elements support the beverage container located between them laterally at a height which prevents a tilting of the beverage container.
Furthermore, the inventive holder has a coupling transmission which converts a turning movement of one holding element into an opposite turning movement to the other holding element. The coupling transmission acts so that the both holding elements are turned synchronously to the substantially extending position or in an opposite direction to the substantially lying position.
The invention has the advantage that the holder is formed shallow and can be mounted flush in a central console of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the mechanical construction is simple and nevertheless provides a reliable support of an inserted beverage container. In addition, the holder has a robust construction.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the coupling transmission has a coupling rod which connects the both turnable holding elements with one another. The coupling rod engages through a turning linkage turnably with the both holding elements, and the coupling rod engages with the holding elements at a distance from the turning axes of the holding elements, to provide a lever arm on the holding elements for transmission of their turning movement. The coupling rod engages at opposite sides of the turning axes on the both holding elements, and thereby the opposite movement of the holding elements is provided in a simple manner. For transmission of the turning movement of the one holding element to the other, in this design however the turnable coupling rod is needed to be arranged on the holding elements, and therefore the holder requires pre-movable parts.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a toothed gear transmission is provided, which converts a turning movement of one holding element to an opposite turning movement of another holding element.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an opening spring element is provided, which for example engages a holding element and turns it to a neutral, substantially standing position. Through the coupling transmission the opening spring element turns also the other holding element to a neutral substantially standing position. The opening spring element can engage also on another location, for example a coupling rod or a toothed gear. In the neutral, substantially standing position the opening spring element is relaxed, whereby also the relation of the neutral position of the holding element can be selected. In this position a beverage container of a small diameter can be inserted between the both holding elements. For the insertion of a beverage container with a greater diameter, the both holding elements are pressed from one another against the force of the opening spring element over the neutral position.
This embodiment of the invention allows a simple adaptation of the inventive holder to the beverage containers of different diameters. A further advantage of this embodiment is that the holding elements, when they are pressed from one another by the inserted beverage container over the neutral position, press with a prestress against the beverage container and therefore hold the same with a clamping force in a reliable fashion. In the substantially lying position, the holding elements of this embodiment of the invention are held by a releasable locking device. Such locking devices, for example push-push mechanical elements or cardioid curve controls are known in the art.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the invention provides for a possibility of an automatic adaptation of the holder to the beverage containers of different diameters, with the use of a spring-loaded pressing flap on at least one of the both holding elements. The pressing flap is mounted turnably on the holding element and is pressed by a spring element against a side of a beverage container inserted between the both holding elements. The beverage container is thereby clampingly held between the both holding elements. For preventing the interference of the pressing flap in non-use position of the inventive holder, in this embodiment of the invention a transmission is provided with turns the pressing flap during turning of the holding element to a substantially lying position in direction of the holding element. In this embodiment of the invention with the pressing flap can be formed on the inventive holder independently from the previously described embodiments in which the holding elements for adaptation to the beverage containers of different diameters are pressed from one another of a neutral position against the force of an opening element.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, a cam transmission is provided as a drive for the pressing flap. It has a control cam, on which the control element connected with the pressing flap slides during turning of the holding elements to the substantially lying position. The control element can be formed for example as a control pin laterally projecting from the pressing flap. Also, it is possible that the pressing flap slides itself on the control cam. The course of the control cam is selected relative to the turning axis of the holding element so that, the desired turning movement of the pressing flap in direction of the holding element is provided during turning of the holding element to the substantially lying position.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention a housing is provided, on which the both holding elements are turnably mounted. The housing has an opening on its upper side, which is closed by the holding elements in the substantially lying position of the holding elements, which are formed in this embodiment as covers. In the substantially standing position of the holding element, a beverage container inserted between the both holding elements stands on a bottom or the like of the housing. The housing forms a collecting trough for liquid which can overflow from the beverage container, for example during driving.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.